cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pax Romana
|avgstrength = 2,974 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 22 / 78 (28.21%) |score = 0.64 }} Pax Romana is a peacefull alliance, thus the name Pax Romana, meaning Roman Peace. Our motto is "Prosperity in Rome" for a reason. We wish to promote peaceful prosperity in our alliance and we wish to grow our alliance diplomatically, economically, as well as militarily, in order to protect us and those close to us. Charter We the three triums of Pax Romana come together to give power to this new charter. Section One: Executive Article one: There shall be three triums of Pax Romana who have full power and control over the alliance. Their powers shall be shared among themselves. They hold full control over all departments, and have control over all members in the alliance. Article two: No member or department head shall be above the three triums at any time. No member or department head can overthrow or place themselves in power as a trium. Article three: Each trium shall have the same power as their counterpart, but do not hold any power above them nor this charter. A vote shall be held among them on matters concerning the alliance, and a majority vote must be taken for the vote to count. Article four: If any trium goes 20 days into inactivity they will be kicked from their position, a vote among the trium and the trium will determine the next ruler. The vacant seat must be filled in at least three days. This vote can only be avoided with a warning from the absentee to the other triums prior to their absence stating that the absence is only temporary and they will be back at work within five days of the 20th day. Article five: The rulers have the right to ban any person from the alliance, after a unanimous vote among themselves and a 2/3 vote among the council. The voting time for such an event shall take up to two days. If said member poses an immediate internal threat to the alliance they me be banned for the length of the voting process. Article six: No new treaty, alliance merger, or act of war can be declared or enacted without a unanimous vote of the triums and a 2/3 vote among members. Article seven: The triums may give a decree that shall have the backing of law, but cannot interfere with the rights of any member or foreign dignitary. Any decree can be vetoed by the Council with a 2/3 vote. Article Eight: If for some reason a trium is not leading to the best of their ability any member may attempt to impeach the trium. The vote will take place for three days and will require a 2/3 vote from the Council. The other two triums will not be involved in the vote. Section Two: The Council Article one: There will be a council that will make up the legislature of Pax Romana. All members have a vote of one, while triums hold no vote. Anything passed by the council must be approved by the triums with a 2/3 vote among themselves. The triums will have up to three days? to approve the passed item or else it fails. Article two: No item shall be past that punishes a person for an action that becomes illegal after the action was taken, but before the item passed. Nor an item that discriminates against a persons' sex, religion, race or sexuality. Section Three: Members Article one: A member is a nation of CyberNations whom has (1) applied for membership on the forum, (2) have been approved, (3) have changed their alliance affiliation to Pax Romana. Article two: All members have the right to be treated fairly and kindly by all fellow members and leadership members. Any person who assaults any member or diplomat shall be sent to the rulers to be dealt with. Article three: Members have full rights to any vacant, and starting level jobs in the government. They may be promoted to higher ranks from there. Article four: Terry Protocol members are those who have done a crime to the alliance, yet wish to join, or stay. They will be placed in this group which has restrictions to certain parts of the alliance. They may not be able to vote in any alliance polls. They may not be involved or even see anything related to diplomacy. They may not be involved or see anything involving military activities. For a person to be placed into the TP Member group a vote must be held. It will take two days, and will require 2/3 vote from the council and Trium. For a TP Member to classified as a regular member they must go through the same specifications. Section four: Ministries Article one: There shall be four official ministries created by this charter, (1) Ministry of Defense, (2) Ministry of Finance, (3) Ministry of the Interior, and (4) Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Article two: All respecting ministries are equal in power, but not above any ruler. All ministries will be required to work together for the betterment of the alliance. Article three: Each ministry shall have one head minister that will be appointed by the rulers, and approved by the Council with a 2/3 vote. A minister is higher than a member, but is lower than the triums of the alliance. Article four: Any new ministry must be vote for by the Council with a 2/3 vote, and have a unanimous vote among the triums. Article five: No minister may hold more than one job at a time. Any minister whom wishes for a new vacant job must first find a temporary replacement for the rest of their term. Article six: Ministers shall have one month terms with no term limits. The minister must first be appointed, then they must pass a 2/3 appointment vote of the council. In the case that such vote cannot be reached they will hold a majority vote of approval. In the case of two appointees being chosen by the rulers, they will automatically go to a majority vote. In the rare case of an appointment of three or more appointees, then the Council will choose the appointee with the most votes. Section five: The Charter Article one: This charter shall be the supreme law of the land, and may not be replaced by any other charter or constitution. All are under subject of the charter and no person is above it. Article two: The charter shall be amended with a 2/3 vote by the Council and a unanimous decision by the triums. Signed, Al Kafire Aschad, Emperor Wilbers, and emperor666